What I believe
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: What happens when a young girl is brought into the very real world of minecraft, where she is told that she is the savior of the land, and must defeat the Dark One that rules all? Join Skyler as she journeys to find her path in this new world, and meets some quite odd mobs on the way. Rated M, not sure if there will be lemons yet, but just in case.
1. Intro

Hello everyone! And welcome to my original Minecraft story! Now this is a story I am pretty much making up as I go (though I have a rough idea for it lol) I hope to have chapters out fairly regularly, as I also sell the chapters in my shop on a MC server I play on lol. So I do hope you all enjoy this, and if you are wondering, the story got it's name from the song "what I believe" by Skillet


	2. Corrupted

Minecraft, a game I wouldn't say I played religiously, though most of my family would disagree.I only started a year ago, but it was an easy game to learn, aside from all the redstone things I still haven't was something I enjoyed, building things, making things, my mother said it came honestly. My grandmother helped build planes back in the day, and my grandfather worked construction, which included some old buildings that still stand today.

Heck it actually goes back further, some of my great relatives built one of the houses they used in the American Horror Story series. So ya...Building is in my blood, but it's a new day and age, so I do my building in the virtual world. Ah the virtual world, a life filled with nothing but data and simple tasks...Even if you did have to defend yourself against mobs every night, it seemed easier. You weren't pressured to do anything, you did what you want and that was it.

In all honesty...I would give anything to live in that kind of world...And as Carl Sandburg once said "Nothing happens unless first we dream"

-

So today was just like any other day, after I came home from errands, I started up my computer,and went to go grab some snacks while it booted.  
Returning shortly with my bag of chips and soda, I happily pressed the Minecraft icon, and opened my drink as it loaded, it didn't take long luckily. I smiled as I hit multiplayer, being eager to get on and see what all my friends were up to, but as I scanned my server list, I saw that it was offline.

"Must have been a lot of lag" I frowned while exiting the menu, I decided to create a new world as I waited,

I had an idea for a theme park that I had been wanting to try after all, to work on my redstone skills. But upon pressing singleplayer, I noticed a world that I didn't remember making, it was simply titled "Corrupted".

"Is it a glitch in the Matrix?" I asked with a hint of laughter, though my brain was working overtime. Did I make this and forget it? Is it a virus? Did someone hack into my game? My heart rate sped up at the thought of my precious game being hacked by someone,but my curiosity was also playing it's part. Should I click it? Would it hurt? Would it make it worse? I argued with myself for what felt like an hour, before finally, after taking a deep breath, I clicked the name.

I watched with baited breath as the screen read "downloading terrain", and I thought all would be fine, it was nothing, until my screen change. It wasn't a solid black, no, the texture was the one you would see in an End portal, that kind of starry darkness. My mind panicked while my mouse moved quickly to shut the whole game off, but the text that appeared stopped me in my tracks.

 _"Always follow your heart"_

"What?" I asked to the screen while I watched the text vanish.

 _"It will show you who to trust"_

"The hell?" I was sure I was hacked now; and quickly pressed ctrl, alt, delete. But nothing happened, and soon more text showed.

 _"And never forget...You will always reap what you sow"_

Upon those words, my screen went white, and a hot wave of fear raced down my spine.

I watched my screen, while a minute ticked by in complete silence. I slowly reached down for the power button, now realizing that my computer was most likely completely virus ridden.I could feel the button under my fingertips, when suddenly I was blinded by a very bright light. My hands retreated and quickly shielded my eyes as the light grew even brighter. I only dared to open my eyes when the light behind them lessened, and what I was met with was not what I was expecting.

I stared wide-eyed at my new surrounding, my head raced back and forth, surly giving me whiplash in the process. What I saw around me, was no longer my bedroom, but instead, a very real minecraft village. Everything wasn't square; it was normal, but I could clearly tell that this was a village from Minecraft, even before my eyes fell upon the villager woman, who stared back at me just as shocked. Once she finally over came it though, she asked a question that confused me greatly.

"Are you our savior?"


	3. How we came to be

"Your what?" I asked after finding my feet once more.

"Oh you must be our savior, you arrived in our village, just like the prophesy foretold" She smiled, her light reddish brown pig tails bounced in front of her green dress as she grabbed my hands.

"um..I think you've got the wrong person miss" I told her, backing away slowly.

"But-"

"Emma, that is enough. You know that the prophesy also says they will have no knowledge of their path, that we, must teach them." A man spoke, he was much older then Emma who I could only guess was maybe in her early twenties. He had short, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes that reflected his wisdom.

"You're right sir, my apologies" She replied, bowing her head, and hiding her green eyes, I actually felt bad for her, she was only excited.

"This way miss" The man spoke again, this time his gaze fell upon me.

"um..."

I wasn't sure about all this, real minecraft villagers? I must have fell out of my chair and hit my head or something, this was all too weird to be real.

"Please, Mother Margaret will explain everything" He told me with a reassuring smile.

I looked at the man, then to the others that had gathered around. If this really was just a dream, there shouldn't be any harm in following him,right?

"Ok" I nodded, he nodded as well, and turned to lead the way.

We made our way through the crowd, who whispered in hushed voices to one another, asking if I was really the savior, or stating that I looked too odd to be. The man led me to the other side of the village, where the biggest house stood, and with a quick knock, a voice rang out before either of us could speak.

"Bring her in Neil" Neil opened the door, and gestured for me to enter; with a shrug, I entered the home and was met with the site of a young priest woman. Her hair was almost white, despite her age, but it still held a red hue, and if I thought Neil's eyes reflected wisdom, Then surely this woman knew all.

"So you have arrived at last dear, welcome to our village" She smiled, bowing her head.

"Um...Thank you?" I smiled, though still unsure of all of this.

"My name is Mother Margaret, what is yours dear?" She asked

"Skyler" I stated simply, she nodded with a smile, before continuing.

"You are confused, it is to be expected. Please, have a seat and I will explain it all" She stated, gesturing to a seat in front of the table. I sat down, and watched as she gathered a potion bottle of water, and a loaf of bread, soon handing them to me.

"Thank you" I smiled, and ate a bit.

"I will start from the beginning, as any story should. Long ago, our land was peaceful, and bountiful with wonders" She spoke, a smile on her face as she thought of it, but her smile soon fell while she continued.

"Then one day, a dark being came to us. He raped the land of forests, and stone. He killed animals for fun, and took claim over many villages. He built a castle which he calls home, and rules over the entire land" She spoke sorrowfully, yet there was also anger in her tone, and rightfully so.

"That's horrible" I stated.

"This village is made of the ones who escaped, there used to be a witch here, Madam Emerald, who told us of a prophecy. She stated that one day, a savior would appear in our village. One who would have the ability to challenge the Dark One" Her eyes slowly raised to meet mine, there was a spark of hope buried deep in them, one I knew she wanted to believe, but it was clouded by sadness.

"And you...Think I am that savior" I spoke, looking down at the table.

"You appeared out of nowhere, and in our village just like Madam Emerald said...I understand that this is a lot to take in my dear"

"That's an understatement" I laughed

"If you do not wish to believe, that is fine" she smiled

"I just...Don't feel like any of this is real" I told her, unsure why I told her, but it just came out.

"That is understandable dear, it is a big task to ask anyone. And you do not have to take it on, not right away. If you wish, you may go explore the land, find your path there"

"It may help me" I nodded, I still felt like this was all a dream, that I would wake up at any moment and be back in my room. If that was the case, if I only had until I woke up to explore this realistic minecraft world, then I wanted to see it all.

"Then that is what you shall do, I shall get Neil to gather some food for your journey, I would advise you to seek out Graham, the blacksmith for a weapon. The world out there is full of dangers, it is not an easy way" She warned, standing up. I stood up and smiled at her.

"My mother always told me, an easy path to find, is not one to take" At these words the woman looked at me shocked for a moment, but it soon faded into another smile.

"You're mother is a wise woman" She led me out of the house after that, telling me where I might find Graham, and going to talk to Neil. I thought over all she had said as I made my way to the blacksmith house, she had described most of what players do, did that mean this "dark one" was simply another player? If that was the case, how did I access his world? This isn't realms after all.

"You must be what all the buzz is about" I heard a voice say, laughter in it's tone. I looked over to be met with a young villager boy, his hair was short, a dark reddish brown, and it stuck out in many directions.

"I guess I am" I shrugged and laughed.

"I'm Graham" He said holding out his hand, a smile on his face that reflected his excitement, and showed in his eyes.

"I'm Skyler" I replied, smiling as well while we shook hands.

"So if you came to find me, I'm guessing you're in need of a weapon huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ah it seems everyone in this village is wise" I teased.

"Only the select few" He replied, standing proud, before busting out laughing, causing me to laugh as well.

"So what will it be? Sword? Axe? Maybe you're more of the shovel type of girl?" He teased while he showed me around his shop, I was never much for PVP, and I always stayed inside at night, so weapons weren't always my thing. My eyes scanned the shop, before landing on something laying in the corner behind some chests.

"Is that a bow?" I asked, walking closer.

"Oh ya, one of the others got it off a skeleton a while ago, got some arrows too"

Graham stated, walking over to a quiver. I picked up the bow and held it out, it was fairly light. I had never used a bow in real life, but the few times I did need a weapon on minecraft, it was my preferred.

"I'll take it...If it's for sale" I stated, looking up at the boy.

"You can have it, besides, you have no money" He laughed

"Right...I knew that...Thanks" I said looking away, my cheeks going red at my own stupidity.

"No need to blush, only teasin' ya" he replied with a wink, which only cased my cheeks to become a darker red.

"R-Right! W-Well I better be going, before it gets too dark" I said, picking up the quiver and extra arrows he gave me.

"Do be careful Miss Skyler" A voice rang out, I looked over to see Neil holding a brown leather bag.

"I will, don't worry" I smiled while he handed me the bag.

"You will be in our thoughts dear, may your journey lead you where you need to go" Mother Margaret stated while she stood beside Neil.

"Thank you Mother" I smiled, and turned to leave, stopping for a moment to wave goodbye.

"Come back to visit!" Emma called out.

"I will!" I told her, smiling, while a smile stretched across her face. I turned to face the woods that surrounded the village, and after a deep breath, I entered.

Well there is chapter 2! Yes, all of the villagers are named after people from the series Once upon a time. I asked for suggestions on the server I play on, and that was the suggestion XD


End file.
